


Lily

by teen_gal_pal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Feels, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Feels, Winchester Sister, a lot of age jumping, maybe smut, not sure, this kinda goes with the plot of th show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_gal_pal/pseuds/teen_gal_pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester learns that he has a daughter. Determined to make that daughter's life a good one, he cuts back on hunting and the Wincheste family is happy again. So basically this is just a fluffy fic with a buncha Winchester older brother feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

Fuck,

John thought as he paced the small, dirty motel room. His head was pounding and he couldn’t focus. His hands started to shake, an old habit that formed after Mary’s death. He was so close, so close to ganking the son of a bitch that caused her death. And then an old one-night stand chick decided to drop this bomb on him. He gave up so much to find him, he gave up his children having a good life, he gave up having a normal life to find him and this bitch just decides to drop in and change everything. 

John took a deep breath and looked back at the small child. His child. His fucking child. He didn’t even goddamn know her name. She was sleeping when her mother waltzed right in, put the child on the bed, and said, “She’s yours.” before walking out.

And he just stood there. Just stood there. John had never been one to just blank out. He had always been a man of action. If he had any control right then, he would’ve grabbed that child, handed her right back at the bitch, and slammed the door. But he didn’t and now he was stuck with the kid. With a manly huff, he walked over to the bed, and slightly glared at the sleeping child. 

Boy, she is cute, John absentmindedly thought. She had her dark brown hair parted in two sweet, short ponytails that almost stuck straight out. She had cute bangs that just touched the top of her eyebrows. Gingerly, John stuck a hand out and stroked her head, gliding his hand down to curl around one of her glossy ponytails. His pent up anger slowly burned away as the child leaned into his touch.

For what felt like hours, he just sat there stroking her head, loving the way she curled into his side. He should’ve felt guilt that he wasn’t in this girl’s life from the beginning, but he didn’t. He felt guilt but in entirely different sense. He felt guilty because at the same age, he didn’t do this for Dean or Sam. He pushed them away and made them grow into monster-killing machines, machines that didn’t have a childhood and never had real childhood friends, unless you counted the various motel owners and workers who pitied them.

John tried to imagine a beautiful little girl like this trying to get by in a world like that. A world where he would leave her by herself for a month or so and only come home to drop her off at some other dump town.

No. She wouldn’t live a life like that. She would live in a stable home with a stable family. She would live a good life.

Content at that notion, John laid on the opposite side of the motel bed, carefully lifted the small girl, and let her sleepy head fall on his chest. She immediately curled into the heat of his body, almost whimpering at the feeling.Maybe ganking the yellow-eyed demon wasn’t his only priority.

Gently, John reached up and turned the light off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so uh, first fic ever. Went ok. I dont know when I will post next chapter but will be soon. hankyou for reading!
> 
> Love, Lucy


End file.
